User talk:Kevin W./Archive 2008-2009
Rem source? Is there any chance of you sourcing your series in the near future (say before the end of August)? I'm starting to go through and get rid of non-sourced series and since Star Trek: Remington has the largest presence here removing it will take a lot of effort, effort I don't want to spend if you're going to source your work in the immediate future. We're not asking for every single story you've listed as part of the series, just one will do. – 13:11, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :I understand the pressures of uni, in my second semester back in 2002 the pressures of uni forced me to stop writing for about a year, so I am not unsympathetic to your situation. :All I need is one story (see and Star Trek: Daedalus where a teaser was enough) and that will be enough. Just upload the story to fanfiction.net of Hope Station repository for example and add the link to the series page. I don't care if the bulk of the articles connected to Rem aren't citable, I just need one example of your work outside of STEU for your series to be source (I think Sasoriza and I might have a different view on what is considered sourced, but my view is that to expect series like Pendragon and Remington to be fully citable given their presence on the site prior to the sourcing rules is not reasonable...I expect Sas now to counter with a comment, I'm not having a go at you, Sas, it is just the vibe I've got off you since I joined the site). It isn't fair that I ignore your work because you are an admin but come down hard on other users of this site in terms of sourcing, I have to appear to be fair in the way that I apply the rules. :So my rant said, I won't start removing your work at least until the end of August. If you don't have at least one example of your work online for anybody to access through STEU then I'll start the long and arduous process of removing your work. To make that clear, the 27th of August is the due date. – 17:35, 26 July 2008 (UTC) my error unfortunately I changed an image. I feel sorry for what happened http://stexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Image:2366_-_PE_%28Command%29.PNG#filehistory http://stexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Federation_Starfleet_ranks_%282366-2373%29_%28service_uniform%29 Re: Sourcing Remington Yep, that's fine since it shows that Remington exists outside of STEU. Pretty sure at least one other fanfic is sourced and only has a teaser available at the moment. – 03:10, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Fighter pilot ranks Hi there, I asked Jrofeta this question about Starfight ranks, but he suggested that you could be the best person to ask. Anyway, I just wanted to ask if it was possible to advance in rank in the Starfleet Starfighter Corps would also advance in rank in the typical Starfleet rank structure. For instance, Jake Kurland advanced to the rank of colonel in the Starfighter Corps, but would he hold the equivalent rank of lieutenant in Starfleet instantly, or would he have to work his way up that command structure separately? --The Doctor 10:03, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Star Trel image ranks Are you the creator of the ranks on http://stexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Federation_Starfleet_ranks_%282373%29_%28duty_uniform%29 ? If I want to use you images do I have to get your permission first or can I just up load them like http://deepspace4.proboards92.com/ did for their board ? If you did not not create them but you know who did could you pass this message along to them so they can reply to me. Cheers. Dave Re: Singh and Shanoy family edits Hi there, I'd just like to say it would have been nice if you would have asked me or notified me before making changes to Shanoy family and Singh family. The reason the two articles were not intertwined was because a) they are separate sides to one family and b) the Singh family article will get a lot bigger as time goes by and more stories come on-line. Overall, though, it would have been nice if you asked or notified me to make the changes you want, instead of rushing in and making them yourself. Besides, there are a lot of articles that still need to be created, or need massive rewrites, and these should have been a higher priority, in my opinion. Thanks, –usscantabrian 20:27, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I didn't make any edits to the articles themselves. I moved one article to bring it in line with title naming conventions and fixed the double redirects that were created. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 20:35, December 27, 2009 (UTC)